Exploration of the use of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) by industry for delivering goods and products, surveillance, and other services is rapidly expanding. UAVs are convenient for rapid point-to-point delivery and/or unique aerial perspectives of a location; however, drawbacks exist. UAVs are generally powered by a rechargeable or replaceable electrical battery. Based on battery capacity, UAVs can travel only limited distances and can carry only a limited payload. Variable operating conditions, such as the size of the payload, wind conditions, route to delivery point, may impact the battery capacity making it difficult to consistently predict a flight distance range or battery life for an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV). One solution proposes the use of automated recharging stations at regular distances where UAVs can land and swap or recharge batteries before continuing to a UAV destination. However, during the time in which the UAV is charging or undergoing battery replacement, movement toward the UAV destination is suspended resulting in delivery delays.